


Love and Politics

by LadyKayura



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Problematic Favs, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayura/pseuds/LadyKayura
Summary: Tywin is done with the trouble this war is causing the realm and with Jaime returning to King's Landing before the Battle of the Blackwater, he is not going to miss the opportunity to solve the problem through a marriage.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	Love and Politics

**Author's Note:**

> So this story would not leave me alone and is entirely based around the idea that Tywin is going to be 10000% done with his children. I'm hoping it will come across well but we will see how things go. In this work Sansa is 19 to Jaime's 35.

The cushion of his high back chair was a welcome reprieve as Tywin contemplated their next moves. Fighting a war with three of the seven kingdoms- four if Lady Arryn decides there is a threat to her son- is quite possibly the stupidest thing that his family could have done to themselves. Doubly so with summer's end in sight. 

Between his men and the Tyrells, Stannis had been forced into retreat as Tyrion had somehow held the defenses of King’s Landing. This victory was just what they needed to end Stannis' rebellion against the crown. A direct strike against Dragonstone should be enough to deal with his part in this ridiculous war and bring the Stormlands back under control. 

The North would need a far more delicate touch. 

Aware of the serving girl setting down his breakfast on the balcony’s table, Tywin thought on the Stark problem. The family have been wronged in a most egregious way, Tywin could at least admit that much if only to himself. He had brought his forces to the Riverlands only in an effort to show the Lady Catelyn the error she made in stealing his son. 

They would have eventually been able to reach peace between them if it had stopped there. _'Then my fool of a grandson had to jail and execute the Warden of the North over insupportable rumors.'_ If only Cersei had kept her son in line this would not have escalated. He may not be willing to allow the eldest Stark child a crown, but Tywin could respect the defense of family honor and can now offer something more useful to both lands in the long term.

Finishing the new orders to his generals in the Riverlands, Jaime barged into his solar and threw himself down in the open seat. _'My son, a grown man and seasoned veteran soldier, pouting.'_ He may have been bed-ridden from his wound during the worst of the fighting in the Bay, but Jaime was alive. 

His son had survived. 

Now, Jaime would take his place as the Lannister heir if the Great Lion had to drag him kicking and screaming to do it."Your injury and release have afforded us an opening into peace talks. One that we have to seize if this chaos is to settle before autumn ends." 

"I'm surprised you consider Catelyn Stark's request so beneficial. I thought I would have to argue night and day to get your approval."

Blankly, Tywin considered his son's words and measured his own with care. "What 'request' was made by Lady Stark?”

Jaime started at this statement and sat straighter in his haste to explain, his wording slow and enunciated. _'My son thinks I need coddling in my old age it seems.'_ "For her daughter to be brought safely home. Along with the remains of Ned Stark in return for me. It’s the perfect opening to end this war at least between us and the Starks. While we can only supply one daughter, it is a start at least."

_'So short-sighted, the lot of them.'_

"Lady Stark is far too sentimental. No, I was referring to your release from the Kingsguard. Joffrey has made one useful decision, it seems. Though if it was actually his or your sister's I cannot say. Whose idea makes no difference, the resulting benefits are what matter. I'm preparing the marriage announcements for the Westerlands and the great houses of the kingdoms this afternoon."

"....What are you talking about?"

This was an unexpected hurdle, but nothing he could not deal with. "It's fortunate we are having this discussion then. I won't have you blindsided, throwing a tantrum, and disgracing our house in the middle of court when your nephew has you remove your cloak. That is happening, Jaime. Whether you like it or not." Waving his hand, he brushed aside the unimportant "Our concern is now finishing this war before winter comes. Winterfell was never going to remain the girl's home. Instead, we are going to unite our houses as a sign of good will through your marriage to Sansa Stark. Lady Stark could not ask for a most advantageous match for her daughter."

"You cannot be serious. I have told you, Father, I have no intention to marry."

"Your 'no intention to marry' is what allowed those treasonous rumors about you, your sister, and the royal lineage to even begin! You’ll do your duty, my boy. Consider it following through on your vow if it helps. Protect the Stark girl with your name here in the Keep and you provide her with the finest home in Westeros. If her brother is half as clever off the battlefield as he is on it, he’ll see the benefit to such a union and we can avoid some of the more... distasteful paths to victory.”

Discussion concluded, the Great Lion pulled another sheet of parchment towards him as he signaled for his breakfast to be moved to his desk from the set table. 

_‘By the gods Jaime will do his duty to the realm yet.’_

Tywin will honor the bargain struck between Jaime and Catelyn Stark for her daughter to be safe. His price will be a political marriage stabilizing three of the seven kingdoms. “Shall you be the one to tell my betrothed or I that her mother’s attempt to buy her back failed?”

Glaring at his eldest for not taking the hint, Tywin reached for his quill to begin his messages. “It was always going to fail. You and the Stark woman may be naive enough to believe simply handing over a girl and some bones will wash this trouble away, but this has become larger than any of that. Catelyn should count herself lucky I’m offering a marriage alliance instead of simply having her upstart son killed. The girl is coming to my solar for tea. Whether you speak with her beforehand is up to you.” With those final words, Tywin did not deign to watch his eldest son’s tantrum as he left.

_‘Only my family could find insult in marriage to a pretty and well-connected young lady along with lordship over a Great House.’_

************************************************

Jaime finally found her in the godswood, sitting atop a low wall allowing the bay to be seen.

He had spoken with the Stark girl a few times since his return to health, and he was growing increasingly frustrated with her reluctance to listen and trust him. _'Not that I can begrudge her that....'_ It's not as though they should become fast friends. It was, however, far simpler than she was making it.

Every offer to see her sent home was met with quiet demure. Every excuse she could concoct to not leave, the girl used. _‘Cersei would never be so meek against her captives.’_ Now Sansa had stalled his plans long enough that they were out of time. 

His own love and son were ripping his life from him along with his white cloak. Now the Great Lion had the scent of a prestigious legacy and would never give it up. Cersei had fucked him over and now the burden was his alone. Starting with explaining the situation to his reluctant charge. 

"That's a lovely view isn't it, my lady? Somehow the city always looks much prettier at a distance. Tends to smell better too."

Her smile was just a touch more real than the ones she provided to the court, he could appreciate that small victory. "Yes, it is. The birds get such a pretty sight."

He hummed in agreement, letting silence settle over them until he believed her to forget he was there. Her next words sent a chill down his spine. "I suppose any little bird could fly once. No matter how broken."

 _‘Best to steer away from that thinking. I certainly can’t consider her safe if she is dead.’_ If she wanted to play in a land of make-believe and veiled statement, he could do that. If it got her to allow him to fulfill the vow he made in some form, making up stories would be nothing. "A little bird could also use another animal for safety from those that would see her wings clipped. A lion has even offered as much."

His small victory turned brittle as her smile shifted. "And the other members of the pride? Would they take no issue with the little bird leaving even if it was one of their own seeing her off?" She shook her head and turned to him, clear-eyed. "Hope is a pretty thing, Ser. But it tends to dull in real life"

 _‘Well, well, I got something of a reason.’_ She wasn’t wrong. His family would have most likely caused trouble if he had been able to convince the girl to head north. It no longer matters anyway, running was not an option anymore. "What if the lion offered something other than flight?" He finally pulled her attention fully away from the alleys below them with something else on the table. _'If only it weren't at such a high price, my lady.'_

"I have... been informed..." Gods, he wished he could keep the bitterness from his voice, "that I am going to be removed as a member of the Kingsguard due to my injury. A one-handed kingsguard is hardly frightening to enemies so I’ve been told. My father is now chomping at the bit to reinstate me as heir to Casterly Rock and the Westerlands. He is planning it as an opportunity for a marriage between us in a peace effort. It's not what your mother wanted I'm sure, but it would give you a rather good shield as the Lady Lannister. Any slight against you would be a slight against our house."

Jaime's stomach clenched as Sansa sat taking in the news he had just delivered. After a few breaths, she spoke quietly. “Has the king been informed of this request?” 

Shaking his head, he explained, “Not necessary. I would have needed to inform my father as the Warden of the West if it hadn’t been his idea anyway. He is sending out the ravens to notify the lords of the realm. Since Joff and my sister decided not to tell me of my own removal from the kingsguard, I am not really interested in keeping them informed myself.”

Nodding at his words. "I am sorry that they are taking that from you. It was awful to watch it happening to Commander Selmy. But Lord Tywin is right. I would like to be useful in ending this war."

 _‘Such a timid little thing is going to be the Lady of the Rock…. I suppose Father doesn’t care so long as she comes from good stock and can be useful in this stupid war.’_ Jaime allowed her time to collect her thoughts and tried to keep his patience. "...I must confess I don't get much news, other than the victories and defeats of each battle. I know Robb rallied the Northmen when Father was jailed, but I don't know if he had any other reasons beyond retrieving myself and Father's remains. And how will the lords of the Westerlands take having a traitor's daughter as their lady?"

"There are several issues that need to be addressed. The bad blood between our families on the Lannister side began when your mother took my brother captive.” _‘Tyrion paying for my part.’_

“He has been returned in good health. My father and I are satisfied on that count. Your family's issue with the crown is justified. Your father publicly admitted his part in the spreading of those rumors and instead of a life served in service to the Wall, the king made the mistake of executing a lord of one of the Great Houses. To help repair this wrong, his bones shall be returned to your home and you as the eldest Stark daughter will create a union between our two kingdoms. Your brother will return to the title of warden instead of king in the North. This will allow both of our lands to begin preparations for the winter."

Her lips pressed thin as he listed the issues at hand. Clearly, something was on her mind but she still felt uncomfortable speaking. At his limit, Jaime did his best to remember the girl was young and anger would not get the response he wanted. "Sansa. I have offered to sneak you out from under the noses of both the Crown and my family. I think I have proven I'm not likely to punish you for speaking your mind." 

Even still, Her words could barely be heard. "Your plans forget to take into account the pride of the Northmen. I do not believe they would take well to my brother kneeling once again simply because I married the West." Turning towards him, she glanced upwards before clearing her throat. "Would your own people approve of peace bought so low?" 

"They would understand that such a union between houses is what buys us support between kingdoms." Another beat of silence between him as she built her courage back up. “I am certainly willing to serve the realm through marriage. I am only sorry that you are getting saddled with a traitor, Ser.”

“Why? Do you plan on being a horrid wife to me?” _‘Another victory in a smile.’_ “It's not the romance of songs that I’m sure you wished for, but I think we could be friends in a marriage. My father would take no issue with providing his future good daughter with a sworn shield here in the Keep. At least I can keep my vow to protect you. Even if I am no longer considered a knight.” 

"You would still be a knight though, won't you Ser? It's not as though that title can be taken from you."

Smiling at her confusion, Jaime provided a few theatrics in his explanation. "I remain a knight by oath, but my newly reclaimed lordly title will overshadow it." The disdainful tone he took with his lordly title earned him both a smile and a laugh from the girl. 

"What if you did not let it? Couldn’t you be known as 'Knight of the Rock?'"

He couldn’t tell if it was childish innocence that brought her question, or if she had ever actually heard of the Knight of the Ninestars. "You’ve learned your histories well, my lady. Unfortunately, that would be a show of weakness that my father would never allow. If you still insist that we should stay rather than run, however, I see no reason why my new wife should not call me 'ser.' She does have such a love of the songs." He kept his verbal poking gentle, but Jaime hoped she had enough courage in her to allow that little rebellion. 

She would need much more of it in the lions’ den.

******************************************

Sansa stood still as possible waiting for Lord Tywin to acknowledge her presence. She couldn’t quite understand why he was still writing if he allowed her entrance into the solar, but standing for a moment was not exactly a hardship. Being summoned to the Tower of the Hand had been far too daunting before her talk with Ser Jaime. 

It did not take long before he was gesturing over to a table well stocked with food and drink. “Take a seat, Lady Sansa. We have a lot to discuss. Did my son decide to meet with you at all?”

“Yes, my lord. He told me about our upcoming marriage.”

“Good. You understand that you will now be representing the Westerlands in the future, yes?”

This declaration gave her pause. She had assumed the Lannisters would use her only as a northern trophy. The idea of attempting to gain the respect of the westerland ladies in the Keep seemed almost impossible. “I understand, my lord. Are there histories of the Westerlands in the library that I could read to help my education? I would like to understand some of the legacies in the region before meeting with the ladies that are in residence.”

Tywin poured them both a cup of tea, allowing her to choose at her leisure from the foods provided. “There should be several on each kingdom in the library. It seems that you appreciate what an opportunity this is. There is prestige in being one of the great ladies but the position requires work.”

“It does. I will do my best to help my future husband to take care of the West.”

His raised eyebrow had her reviewing what she had said that could have caused offense. “Will you? So young and you want to care for a whole region?”

Spreading a bit of cheese over an apple slice, Sansa considered his scepticism and how to phrase her response without overstepping. “The necessity for a good, strong relationship between the nobility and the smallfolk is not a task we should overlook. I have been fortunate in that I have learned that lesson early.”

Her future good father was hard to read compared to his children and grandchildren. It was clear he felt something about what she said, but whether it was anger or joy she couldn’t say. ‘ _At least let me know where I stand please.’_ “When someone does not like a decision you have made? What will you do when one of the ladies sees a snub?”

Thinking back to her mother hosting some of the northern ladies and father solving disputes between the lords. “I would hear her reasoning, but if it is selfish, I cannot put peace in jeopardy over niceties. Though that doesn’t mean I cannot attempt something to soften the blow.”

“Wise thoughts. I appreciate you taking your new position seriously. In the interest of bringing about peace, you shall write to your brother and mother and deliver it to me for approval. Can you have it done in two days’ time?”

Taking a sip of the tea he had offered her, Sansa folded her hands in her lap. “Would it be better for me to write it now? That way there is no need to wait.” “If that is agreeable, that would be best. One moment.”

Once she was set up with a set of parchment and ink, she turned to Tywin, “What would you like me to say?” Tywin’s frosty glance sent terror down her spine. “Is there a reason that you cannot write it yourself?” 

“I meant no disrespect. Your daughter dictated my letters in the past, but I shouldn’t have assumed.” His stare had not lessened, though some of the frostiness had left his gaze. “You seem more than capable of writing a letter to your family on your own. I am content to read it after.” 

It had taken little under an hour to sort through her thoughts and put the most appropriate ones down. The Great Lion seemed far more tolerant than his daughter, but the idea of wasting any of his resources struck her as a disrespect he would not tolerate. Handing her finished letter off for his approval, Sansa stood in stoic silence once again as he looked it over.

_Robb,_

_If news has not reached you and Mother, I am very pleased to be writing to you in safety after the city survived its siege by Lord Stannis. Lord Tywin and the Tyrells kept the city from being overtaken, with fairly few losses if I understand it._

_I am hopeful that I am in a position to help end the fighting between us and the realm. Lord Tywin has agreed to Mother’s request for Father’s remains to be allowed safe passage up to Winterfell to be placed in the crypt. In terms of my return, I have agreed with Lord Tywin that there may be a better option. Ser Jaime has been released from the Kingsguard by the time this reaches you and we are going to be wed to unite our houses instead of my returning to Winterfell._

_I’m sure you have concerns, brother, but understand I am pleased with this turn of events. The lands and people need relief from this war and if my marriage can at least help start bringing us together for talks I am proud to join with House Lannister. Perhaps they will write songs about the peace that will come._

_Do what is necessary for our people, Robb. And I hope to host you and your new wife as the Lady of Casterly Rock even if it must be after winter’s end._

_Your sister,_

_Sansa_

He looked up at her. “An acceptable letter. To the point. Should I expect such bluntness in the future from my good daughter?”

“I hope never to be rude. I wanted to show my excitement in such a happy marriage, but if I was too flowery I was concerned he would not think I was being truthful.”

“Are you being truthful?”

Watching his face for signs of displeasure or cruelty and finding a neutral gaze, Sansa opted for another bout of honesty. ‘ _At least of it upsets him I know where the limit is.’_ “I am. This was not the marriage I had been hoping for coming down the Kingsroad, but this new betrothal will hopefully get the realm moving back towards peace. That is something that should make me proud, isn’t it?”

“A diplomatic thought. You are taking advice from Queen Alysanne I take it.”

“I’m sorry, my lord. Beyond the songs I’m afraid I don’t know much about her life.”

He waved away her apologies, pushing away from his desk and picking up the completed messages he had finished. “When you are looking for the books on the Westerlands, ask for her biographies as well. I will see you again next week and we can discuss what you have read.” 

She curtsied low once they reached the door. “I shall go find those books this afternoon then.” Looking up, she started at the finger inches away from her face.

“First lesson, you will not be curtsying so low. Show proper respect, yes. But you are no longer simply a daughter of a great house but the lady of one in your own right. I will not have us seen as supplicants. That includes the king, Lady Sansa.”

This was her first brush of real fear since she had entered his solar. The Great Lion was intimidating but overall he presented himself as a fair man and not above answering her questions. “My lord, I am-“

“Lannisters. Are. Not. Supplicants. You will be respectful. And that will be enough.”

Correcting into a more shallow curtsy, Sansa let out a breath at his nod. 

“As you say, my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! I'll try to update regularly but with a five month old regular kind of has a new meaning....


End file.
